Azazel
"The Lord? I was once an Angel of the Lord's. And I know a lot more about God than any mortal. He won't lift a finger for you. He merely stands by and watches. You've been praying for Him to save your daughter and what has He done? Her health continues to deteriorate and still He does nothing. So, if any of you gals are the praying type, now would be a good time to start." Azazel was a very powerful and elite-ranking greater demon lord in the service of Lucifer and one of the chief fallen angels. Until Sin City, Azazel's name was not revealed and he was referred to by nicknames such as "The Demon", "The Red-Faced Demon", or "Red Face". Once he killed Nethaniel, Rayne's human lover, the Dhampir hunted him for nearly two and a half decades and finally killed him in revenge in the second season finale; however, his actions continued to influence events even years after his death. Prior to his death, Azazel was also the tyrannical leader of the demon world. History Early Life Azazel was a powerful angel in Heaven and was one of Lucifer's most devoted, confident, and trusted soldiers. When Lucifer rebelled against God, Azazel was one of Lucifer's followers and stood with him. Azazel also killed some angels during the rebellion. When Lucifer was defeated by the Archangel Michael, Azazel was among those that were cast out with Lucifer. After being cast into Hell, Azazel rose through the ranks of high level demons in Hell and became one of Lucifer's most devoted and trusted servants, to the point where he ruled hell following his "father's" imprisonment. Eventually, he took charge of the plan to find Lucifer and free him from his cage. Powers and Abilities Being a demon, most of Azazel's powers were significantly reduced when he was a fallen angel. However, he had developed many new and powerful demonic abilities in the centuries since his banishment from Heaven. Azazel was one of the Greater Demons and also was a very high-ranking demon, described by Ruby as a being one of two beings on the "A-list" of demons (the other being Lilith). As of recently, he remains the only known demon with yellow wings. Azazel ranked incredibly high in Hell's hierarchy, as he was commanding the plan to free Lucifer. The demon Casey described him as a tyrant who held the demons all together, saying, "When you did him in, it all fell apart." He was subordinate to Lilith in rank, as her powers surpassed his. *'Fallen Angel/Greater Demon Physiology' - As one of the fallen angels and being one of the Greater Demons, Azazel is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other beings of Hell. He can be challenged by Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Greater Demons at their peak, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and far surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As one of the fallen angels, Azazel had an infinite lifespan and was able to potentially live forever, as he was well over 2,000,000,000 years old when he died. ***'Demonic Immunity' - Azazel's vessel was impervious and immune to several demonic attacks and weaknesses, like Holy Water, Salt and was able to walk on holy ground, as well as demonic diseases such as vampirism, lycanthropy, and the Croatoan virus. ***'Invulnerability' - Azazel could not be physically harmed by earthly conventional weapons or methods, gun blasts and flames barely affected him, unless they are infused with celestial power through blessing or if they are celestial in origin, such as an angel's blade. The only known weapon with the power to kill him is angel blades. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Azazel heals from bodily wounds in seconds and is immune to human disease and illness. **'Incredible Power' - As one of the Greater Demons, Azazel was endowed with a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, therefore making him more powerful than Malakhim and Powers and one of the most powerful demons of Hell. ***'Advanced Telekinesis' - Azazel could telekinetically pin a person to a wall or ceiling. He could set a person ablaze with a thought and could also move people and objects using only his mind, he was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. ***'Biokinesis' - He demonstrated the ability to psychically injure humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. One of the omens of Azazel's arrival also included mass cattle deaths. ***'Demonic Exorcism' - Azazel can force demons from their hosts with a thought. ***'Demonic Possession' - Azazel can take possession of a person's physical body by physically and psychically merging with him or her. He possessed humans to manifest. His hosts tended to be older white males. The only way to confirm his presence within his host was when he turned their eyes a bright, slitted yellow. He could also possess animals. ***'Demonic Smiting' - Azazel can smite demonic vessels. ***'Dream Walking' - He could enter others' dreams, he used this ability to enter the dreams of his special children when they were asleep in "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" and "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2". He was mentioned as having done so in "Simon Said" and "Hunted". ***'Electrokinesis' - His mere presence caused lights to flicker, electronic devices to go haywire, and clocks to stop. He could also do this at his will. ***'Enhance Reflexes' - Azazel can react to gunfire almost immediately, he can decisively teleport and/or dodge around any battle field. His reflexes match that of the angels and he easily avoid Constantine's fire blasts twice, despite the speed of the beam being light speed. ***'Fear Inducement' - Azazel can bring fear into men. ***'Flight' - When showing his wings, Azazel could fly. ***'Healing' - He restored a comatose, dying Mia to full health in "In My Time of Dying" and repaired John's broken neck in "In the Beginning" though in both cases he had to make a deal to do so. ***'Memory Manipulation' - He could erase the memories of people, and did so after resurrecting them. ***'Pain Infliction' - Azazel can psychically inflict physical pain on a person or animal. ***'Prehensile Tail' - Azazel has a long and prehensile tail, unique to himself, allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object and its talon or stinger like tip can be used as a stabbing weapon. ***'Pyrokinesis' - He could generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire was extensive enough that he could render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds. ***'Sorcery' - Azazel is skilled at dark magic. ***'Super senses' - He was able to tell Mia was a slayer, simply by smelling her neck. ***'Super Stamina' - Azazel did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. ***'Super Strength' - He enhanced his host's physical strength and stamina to a superhuman level, to an even greater extent than other demons do. He was able to casually snap Nigel's neck and could casually overpower humans, younger demons, and even ghosts (although John was able to briefly hold him in place). Azazel could also lift tons of metal, smash through a man's chest, lift cars, and send grown men across long distances with a single push. ***'Superhuman Athleticism' - Azazel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Azazel's teleports can weaken those who are not teleporters as his body is naturally resilient to his own teleports. Continuously teleporting with passengers will slowly weaken the passengers. He was also capable of taking a few blows from the super humanly strong angels. ***'Reality Warping' - He could alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. Unlike all other demons, he did not require a soul to power the deals he made. However, he still had to obey the rules of the demonic soul deals. As he said in reference to Sidney's resurrection at the end of Season 2, "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape--it'll make you nuts." ***'Resurrection' - He was able to resurrect dying or dead humans, though he had to first make a deal with a living human, he explicitly stated that he couldn't resurrect people unless a deal was made, dismissing it as "red tape". ***'Teleportation' - Azazel could appear and disappear at will, being able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across great distances. He could travel instantly from one place to another including hell and earth without occupying the space in between, he was quick enough to use this to avoid bullets. He was able to move fast enough to kidnap Sidney and remove him in seconds. ***'Weather Manipulation' - As great masses of demons can, Azazel's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. Skills and Talents * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - As a former angel and a Greater Demons, Azazel is considered to be a very skilled fire. He also managed to easily hold his own against Rayne, Mia, and Constantine simultaneously and was only defeated by Oracle's distraction. * Swordsman - Azazel is seen wielding two swords which he uses to kill many of the humans. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Azazel possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and holy water. However, even he possessed weaknesses of his own. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Iron' - Azazel is affected by iron as shown when he needs to send Jake to open the Devil's Gate because he claims he "just can't" cross the iron line. It is possible however that this was due to the fact that the iron formed a giant Devil's Trap. *'Angels' - In general, Azazel avoided interference from angels, and covered his tracks thoroughly to prevent them from getting involved. A regular angel could match him but a Power could overpower a demon as powerful as him. However, as the highest class in the celestial chain, an archangel and Oracle would be able to smite him. *'Ghosts' - Azazel was briefly pulled from his vessel by a ghost and was briefly restrained. Killing *'Turok-Hans' - Being older and stronger than even the oldest demons, the Turok-Hans can kill Azazel. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings' - As the Van Helsing Blade can kill any demon no matter how powerful, it could kill Azazel too. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill any creature or being, including every kind of demon. *'Angel Blade' - As an angel blade could kill at least most demons, it could presumably at least hurt Azazel. Angel blades seem to at least hurt or kill most if not all demons like the demon-killing knife and are presumably more powerful than the knife as they can kill more. *'Higher-tier entities' - Archangels and Seraphs could effortlessly kill Azazel. Death, God and the Darkness could remove him from the history of the universe. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased